


Mix-up

by Fayina (Dayea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Lovers to Friends, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Teen Angst, Yurio's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayea/pseuds/Fayina
Summary: When your best friend dates, it’s kinda expected, how ever unintentional it is, to get less time with said friend. When your friends date and you’re the only one not interested on these stuff, expect that you’ll be hanging out by yourself so invest on a good hobby. And when your friends date together, your existence might as well be forgotten sometimes…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! What am I doing with my life? Just, you know, indulging myself with OtaYuri stuff ... I don't even know. Anyway, this isn't beta read, if anyone wants to do it PM me (is this how you do it? how do you get a proofreader??? I should probably look on that, after I sleep.) Don't mind me ranting ... and please excuse my behavior, I haven't slept properly for more than 24 hours.
> 
> Feel free to drop your thoughts, feelings, rants, constructive criticisms, and more, they are very much appreciated and welcomed, just find a way to express them politely please! ^_^ Anyways, enjoy and have a good day/night!

**Mix-up**

 

Viktor decided that tears aren’t the best fixtures with those vibrant lime eyes of Yuri Plisetsky, unless they’re in the middle of the glossy frost; triumph and exhilaration are the reason for them. The first time he saw them well up was when the young skater was still training baby ballet under Yakov’s program, the kid was barely six then.

 

Being one of the best ones despite being the youngest and, being generally feisty, the young blond had the hardest time getting along with his fellow students; rather he became an easy target for bullying. Typically he would ignore the petty jabs and insults, knowing that paying them attention would be a waste of time, but one day one particular kid definitely hit a sore spot when he yelled _‘I hope your cat dies.’_ It didn’t help that Yurio’s lovely Persian affectionately called Valentina, has been showing signs of deterioration.

 

Viktor easily spotted the telltale signs of tears before the child even realized he was crying. The usually strong protégé chocked back sobs, ever so stubbornly trying not to crumble but fails miserably. Kids can be cruel sometimes. Yuri was desperately trying to staunch off the tears with his balled fists when the silver-haired teen gently scooped him and brought them to the locker rooms until he calmed down; the blond child muttering _‘Tina’, ‘old’, ‘leave’,_ _‘heaven’_ and _‘alone’_ between sobs and hiccups. Viktor highly doubt that Yuri neither recognized nor remembered him then, but he promised to himself that he’d try his best not to cause those tears, that’s why it’s to his greatest horror and regret when he once again saw the telltale signs of upsetting tears well up on those lime eyes as he tries to chase back the words he carelessly spat out. “I hope your friendship with Otabek withers.” Viktor mentally winced when the words registered and sunk in his mind.

 

The three of them, Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri were having a dinner after a particularly grueling day when another bouts of their bickering started. It began with a very petty issue of chores, until Yuri teased Viktor that Japanese Yuuri will leave him unless he learns how to put the glasses he drinks with on the sink. Viktor, tired of the blonde’s self-righteous attitude offhandedly spewed out something he thought would simply rile off his underling. To his defense, it didn’t sound that bad in his head, and his tone definitely implied that he’s jesting. He didn’t expect to be met by stunned silence followed by eating utensils dropping. Yuuri shot him a disappointed look, while Yuri looked as if he was trying his hardest to keep himself together. “W-W-Why would you say that?” Yuri’s voice was uncharacteristically subdued, like how he was for a month after Valentina passed.

 

Viktor heard his fiancé mutter “I can’t believe you right now…” as he buries his face on his hand, fingers rubbing his eyes behind his glasses; a habit he does when he’s feeling agitated.

 

The silver-haired man alternatingly spared them curious glances before he started placating. “Yurio-“

 

“Of all things,” defeated green eyes menacingly focused on him “why do you have to say that?” Yuri tore his gaze off the silver-haired man, shaking his head in an effort to hide his disbelief. “You know how important he is to me...” The youngest skater finished off, barely a whisper. A little over ten years ago, the strong protégé with the eyes of a soldier began to crumble in front of him. Viktor felt a sense of déjà vu as he watches it happen all over again. As he did before, he swiftly scooped the young skater who was slowly curling on his seat, surprising him on how easy he was able to do this despite the kid going recently through his growth spurt, and briskly walked to the comfort of the feline-loving skater’s room where Yuuri also followed them. All the while Viktor kept on softly muttering apologies whilst once again listening to the chocked sobs of Yuri where he can barely make out the words _‘girlfriend’, ‘barely’, ‘calls’,_ and _‘time’._ Pieces of Yurio’s behavior began to finally click in Viktor’s head. Ahh… so that’s why he’s been terribly moody lately. When the older man finally settled Yuri on the bed, the latter one began slapping Viktor’s hand away. “I’m fine now, go away!” he spat out, voice thick and cracking, while still desperately trying to once again, stop tears with one balled fist.

 

“Yuri, do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri’s ever soothing voice tried coaxing the boy who was till refusing to look at them. The couple shared worried glances, waiting in baited breath for the young one to speak up.

 

“No!” Yuri uttered decisively. The couple expected that to be his only response, but still patiently hoping he’s say more until he did continue. “It’s a very petty reason to cry over.” He sniffled and Yuuri passed him a tissue. Makkachin who also followed them whined softly sensing one of his humans’ distress. “It’s also not my business who he dates, I don’t really care!” Viktor began to gently rub the 16 year-old’s back, and push away the straying locks. He knows very well how Yurio can go once he rolls on his rants, best do is listen and let him vent it all out. “I-I-“ the young skater tried to choke back sobs that racked through his dainty body. “I j-just wish he t-told me.” The Japanese skater just nodded sympathetically. “It’s like he doesn’t trust me.” Yuri finished brokenly.

 

“I actually had to find out through JJ…” Yuri chuckled bitterly. “Pathetic. I mean I’m supposed to be his best friend, right? Or so I thought.”

 

A brief moment of stillness fell on them; Yuri stopped crying for a long time now. He was currently comfortably tucked between his friends who were providing him silent support. “He doesn’t even have time for me anymore, barely calls me.” The blond’s voice was still raw. He need not elaborate on how frustrating that is, both his parent-like friends know how the two can’t go on a day without at least giving each other an update. How Otabek and Yuri, as avoidant and private people they are, can marvel the world with how they can abuse social media with the amount of cat pictures, training clips, food photos, random snaps, and more spontaneous posts just to get the feel of having their friend by their side at all possibly reasonable times, but that was before. “I asked him if he can come here next month,” the couple shared a questioning glance until it dawned on them that it’s Yurio’s birthday next moth. “It took him _days_ to respond, and even then he told me he’s coming to visit his girlfriend. Why the fucking hell does he have to date _Mila!_ Mila! Of all people?!” Yuri screamed agitatedly while throwing one of his nearby plush, his regular persona slowly seeping in. “I fucking have to endure seeing and hearing him call her _every single_ fucking _day_ , and he can’t even leave me a message!” Yurio definitely scared off the cat who was somewhere in the room earlier.

 

“She even has the gall to flaunt it. Seized the _‘dark knight’_ she says. _Dark knight?_ ” Yuri wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Where did that come from? Beka is _better_ than batman, and if she fails to see that then she’s a failure as a girlfriend! She’ll get tired of him too! She’ll leave him and Beka…” a pause “oh god, Beka would be devastated.” Yuri abruptly sat up, the dreadful realization striking him hard. “Viktor! Beka is naïve at this! Don’t tell him I told you that! But he’s a hopeless romantic like you, and a sentimental sap like Katsudon here.” He frantically pointed at them. “You both are _bad_ , but those bad traits combined in one person, Viktor he’s _helpless_.” Viktor, who was slowly carding his fingers through Yuri’s silky long tresses, looked at him fondly and silently wonders how the world failed to see the pure child behind his angry façade. Yuri has been through a lot, sure he’s often rude and dismissive but all of that are just layers and layers of defense mechanisms. Due to his tremendous success and numerous achievements, it can be easily forgotten that at the end of the day, Yuri is just a teenager; they’re unstable even at their best. Despite his determination and admirable disciple, his emotions and moods are still uncontrollable, he’s still learning and it doesn’t help that the environment he’s currently growing at is quite far from healthy and what is deemed normal. Sure this is normal for them, it doesn’t make it less difficult though.

 

“Oh I’m sure _Beka_ would manage.” Viktor waived a dismissive hand at Yuri as he and his boyfriend shared a knowing glance – Yuuri sporting a tiniest hint of mischievous smile that only Viktor can’t miss. “Besides, that’s not the worst pain he can experience right, my love?” he finished with an over-the-top innocent smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit angsty, I'm sorry about that. I'm actually having an internal debate whether finish this with 2 chapters but when I started writing Yurio's POV I got carried away. I found a song that fueled this. I'm sorry about the errors though, currently writing on a whim. Oh! And I would like to thank everyone who read this, left me kudos and comments! I love getting feedbacks from you guys, don't hesitate to speak out! 
> 
> Hopefully I won't get distracted and write the actual last chapter for this.

 

**Silently, quietly, waiting...**

 

Things with Yurio weren’t easy; he doesn’t have many friends to begin with. So when your best friend dates, it’s kinda expected, how ever unintentional it is, to get less time with said friend. When you friends date and you’re the only one not interested on these stuff, expect that you’ll be hanging out by yourself so invest on a good hobby - in his case, baking with Katsudon. And when your friends date _together_ , your existence might as well be forgotten _sometimes_ … if only it was sometimes.

 

You try to give them space while silently wishing for the _‘honeymoon-phase’_ to be over quickly. You’re bursting at the seams with excitement to have your best friend again. You haven’t seen them for a long while, and your daily talks trickled in number. You also realized that the last bits you talked, you haven’t talked about each other. You noticed it was them hinting about a new person in their life or pursuing someone, but that’s okay because they’re your friend and you’ll help them with _anything_ and you’ll listen. And yet you should have noticed something sooner. As time goes on, you drift further until you realize it’s been three weeks since you last talked in contrast to your usual nightly updates. You are left, staring at you message box, composing, deleting, pondering on how to pick up where you’ve left, worst of all, being mocked by the send button. You are wondering if you should start with a casual ‘hey’, or should you just send them a cat video and let it start there. Should you begin with a ‘how are you?’ But no, that’s too formal for you. Should you act like nothing has happened? Like there’s no barrier that’s obstructing your friendship. Like it's not as if you’re no longer the closest person to them. Like someone replaced you, but that’s stupid because your role in his life was different from hers, and yet, there’s the feeling of being robbed, as petty as that sounds. Robbed of his time, his attention, of being on his speed dial 1, of being his emergency contact in the middle of anytime when things cave in and you’re the only one who can understand.

 

It was hard not having that particular someone to share _everything_ with without inhibition – what excites you, the feelings that you can’t contain, the rants that’s threatening to spill out your mouth, that lump on your throat that you try your _darnest_ to swallow whenever something frustrates you. You have no one to complain how annoying yet endearing Katsudon’s mothering is, how tempting it is to strangle Viktor but you refrain yourself because that will make Yuuri sad. How creepy it is that Yakov is being concerned and protective, and Lilia being micro-lenient, how happy you are for Georgi for not mentioning Anya’s name for a whole month now, how jealous you are of Sara because Mila still talks to her best friend even though the red-head has a boyfriend now, and how much you want to steal Chritophe’s new kitty.

 

You can’t tell him how betrayed you are with your body, and you haven’t really felt good for the past days and you’re pretty sure you’re coming down with something, but you’re awfully afraid of hospitals so you’d opt to just hide in your room and pop some medicines when your vision starts blurring and no one’s looking. How training is more difficult and how you grew another centimeter. How much you miss your grandpa and worst of all, how much you miss him and how he smiles that half-smile of him that can brighten your whole day. You can’t tell him about that cute sweater you saw the other day and how much he’d look good on it, and how you can totally beat his ass on that new video game you got. You can’t tell him how much you look forward for next month even if he’s not coming to Russia for you. You can’t tell him how you’ve been looking forward to this birthday because he promised to be there this time, and you actually took time to plan for it whereas before you really could careless about aging another year because that only means you can compete in the _real_ competition, and how it was only grandpa who bothered. How you’re that friend whose birthday often gets overlooked, until Katsudon went too snoopy for his own good and baked you a cake last year as a belated gift.

 

You can't tell him how upset you are when you found out the you're the last one to find out about his relationship. 

 

Silently you wait for them to pick up where you’ve left, because you too somehow got tired of initiating everything, only to get scarce replies. You start getting worried about him, but the conversation with his loud girlfriend earlier proved that's he's fine, physically at least, and you were definitely not eavesdropping because you were totally worried about him. Then the though of being clingy crossed your mind, is Otabek getting tired of him? Is it normal for a best friend to feel this way? Still, the blank white space glares blindly at you, trying to keep you awake. You check the time and keep on adding five more minutes, _five more, five more, five mor-…_

 

 _I miss you…_ |

_I miss yo_ |

_I miss y_ |

_I miss_ |

_I m_ |

_I_ |

 

|


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling a lot of you won't agree on this with me, but we're entitled of our own views and opinions. You don't have to take my word anyway, I'm just a girl who's attempting to write romance while researching the components of romantic love (hello Sternberg's triangular theory of love! please don't judge me). Anyway, I tried to finish this at this chapter, but I got carried away again, and it became too long I have to cut it. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos! They mean a lot to me. Please don't hesitate to speak up! Comments, suggestions, opinions, complaints, rants, and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.

There’s a million things Viktor Nikiforov could have done, but he learned from experience that his impulsive exploits don’t always work out the way he wants them to. Often they only leave him days of begging for his fiancé’s good graces. Plus castrating a certain Kazakh skater would leave too many evidence and it’s too messy. In the end he’s got no choice but send him a clipped message. ‘Fix this.’

 

So he’s now stuck watching Yurio regress back to his old angry self. He doesn’t know what happened since their little break down a few weeks ago but now, Yuri barely mentions Otabek and is actively avoiding Mila. He was killing himself, Viktor thought. Shunning everything that has nothing to do with skating. Every day, the young boy would wake, eat, train, sleep, and then repeat. They can barely drag him out of the ice sometimes, always exerting his self until he has no choice but to let exhaustion drag him to sleep. Viktor sometimes wonders what he dreams, or does he still dream at all, did he shut out even that? It was a misery seeing him. “There’s nothing worth putting your trust to except your career, because at least you have control over that.” He keeps on telling Viktor whenever he tries to talk to Yuri. “Look at you, you’ve reached the peak where very little has touched, you had no strings attached then. Who are you to tell me I can’t do the same?” Viktor wants to tell the younger skater that he has reached heights far beyond Viktor did, at lesser amount of time. He wants to tell Yuri isolation can only take you so far until loneliness pulls you back, but he knows his words would only fall on deaf ears. After all, if anything, stubbornness is what they have in common.

 

Viktor’s is very much tempted to break Yuri, to show him what? To prove him that being fragile is okay? To be hurt is normal? No, Yuri isn’t Yuuri. Knowing the kid, he’ll only envelope him self in even more layers of protective indifference. This kid has mastered all defense mechanisms in the books. “Aren’t you over-reacting a bit?” Viktor asked him one day. “Otabek, while he’s your best friend, is also his own person. He’s entitled to keep some things from you. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to tell you about his girlfriend. Or maybe he was afraid that you’ll react the way that you are now.”

 

“Is it necessary to cease all contact from me too?” Yuri offhandedly asked as he straightened himself after a series of stretching. “Plus there’s a difference in wanting to keep your relationship in low-profile and having your best friend be the _last_ to know. I don’t have problems with him having someone else, he could have told me and I wouldn’t have a problem with that. I would have been happy for the-“

 

“Are you really?”

 

“I wasn’t the one who drifted away.” The young skater whispered while staring off to space.

 

“Yuri you are doing exactly that, to us, to me and Yuuri, to everyone here. Is it a good feeling?” Viktor challenged, at which the younger skater just shrugged and continued with his warm-ups. “What happened to you being worried over Otabek?” the silver-haired Russian asked softly.

 

Yuri sighed in frustration, there’s no way Viktor would drop the subject. “Listen, like you said, he’s a big boy now. He can handle himself. He doesn’t want me anymore? Fine. People come and go, end of story. Can you let me practice now?” he asked exasperatedly. When Viktor gave a reluctant nod, Yuri hightailed it from there.

 

Viktor studied the teen’s retreating figure, knowing that his approaching partner is doing the same. “He’s got thinner.” Ah, of course, Yuuri’s mothering instincts.

 

“Now, now, you’re just being paranoid.” Viktor reflexively stated, although tasting the lie on his words too. “He looks fine, physically at least.” He quickly amended which only earned him a glare from the Japanese skater.

 

“Stop deluding yourself Viktor.” Yuuri cut sharply. “I know you _know_ Yurio dropped some weight. I know you can hear him cough, and it doesn’t sound good. I know you’re aware of the medications he takes whenever he _thinks_ we’re not looking. I know he has a fever the other night, but still showed up early the next day. We live in the same house how the _heck_ can you ignore these?”

 

“You can’t exactly drag that kid to the hospital. He hates them.” Viktor reasoned.

 

“Exactly! We need to address his health before he collapse and we’ll be forced to bring him to the hospital.” The couple, too caught up in their argument didn’t notice that the subject of their conversation turned to them until they heard Yurio’s deadpanned voice.

 

“Oi, stop talking about me like I’m not standing over here.”

 

The two of them had the audacity to look bashful before the young skater glided off again. Yuuri turned to Viktor once again and spoke in a much softer voice. “His birthday’s in two weeks, do you have plans already?” when Viktor shook his head in negation, the Japanese man frowned. “What about Otabek? Have you heard from him?”

 

The older man sighed. “I heard from Mila that he’s still coming here, but that kid hasn’t been talking to anyone but her lately.”

 

“I wonder why… do you think they’re talking about Yurio? Those two are acting suspicious. Do you think they’re up to something at least?”

 

“I don’t know Yuuri, I don’t know…”

 

 

A week before Yuri’s birthday, he and Yuuri were in the kitchen, the Japanese man finally convinced the young Russian to take the day off so it was a rare lazy day for them. But for Yuuri’s part, he was busy trying out the new lemon square recipe he found online. He asked his blond house-mate to sit with him, so now Yurio was swallowed by an oversized sweater, slumped on the table, chin resting on his folded arms, watching Yuuri methodically sift the flour while he occasionally pass tools and ingredients. “Say Yuuri, how did you realize you like Viktor more than just an idol on a pedestal?” Yuuri, who was taken a back by the fact that Yurio was talking to him since he’s completely expecting this to be a quiet afternoon, much less ask about topics like this, still managed to hold back the smile that was forming on his lips and the plethora of questions at the tip of his tongue. Still the raw and scratchy state of the teen’s voice didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Well you see, things with me and Viktor, there was that cliché hit like a bus attraction, that much was obvious. And for the best part of my life, I was fixated on him.” Yuuri paused for a while to pop the pan for crust in the oven. When he returned to the table he saw the teen waiting for him expectantly. “I loved him differently on each phase of my life, but…” Yuuri looked at the young skater fondly. “What we have now, we kinda just slipped in to it. It was built slowly to be honest. As impulsive as we seem, and even though it doesn’t look that way, between the two of us we choose not to rush anything. I realized I love him the way I do now when I stopped being selfish about him, and I found no reason to love him, I just do. It helped that despite the odd beginning of our relationship, we managed to get to know a lot about each other. He saw me at my worst, and guided me at my best. I also witnessed his flaws, and helped him back at his best.”

 

“That’s it?” Yuuri looked at the teen that was sporting a very confused expression. “It’s not because you want to do more intimate coupley stuff with him or anything? And it’s not the _‘you complete me’_ drama romance stories depict?”

 

“Well Viktor is an attractive man, but it’s not really all about that. And as hypocritical as it sounds, it’s a bit selfish to depend your self on someone. Sure they’re there to help you, but at the end of the day only you can help yourself. If you think about that you complete me statement, what are you when they leave?”

 

“Is that why you were trying to retire before? You want to-“ Yurio paused when Yuuri settled a tall glass of freshly squeezed lemon juice in front of him. He frowned at the fruity drink, knowing exactly what his friend is doing, but took a sip nonetheless.

 

“I had to draw the line where Viktor stands for me.” The Japanese man continued for him. “I felt that the negativity I had was slowly creeping up on him, and is impacting him too. I realized that if I didn’t stop and help myself, I would drag him down with me too. I needed to find and complete myself before I decide to be with him, because it’s unfair to define yourself through another person. As cliché as it sounds, we were both lost souls who found each other, we did complement each other and we did inspire one another, we were there to help each other, but the work still falls on ourselves. We decided to be two complete individuals first before being together, that way we won’t be toxic to each other on the long run.” Yuuri continued to zest the lemons and continue mixing the other ingredients, still keeping a watch on the teen next to him. He took note of the flush that won’t leave Yurio’s cheeks, and it’s not like the kid can be completely discreet with his coughing. Perhaps it’s a bad idea to keep him in the kitchen, but at least he can monitor him, and tactfully slide him some snacks here and there since the kid has taken to eating very little lately.

 

“So when you declared that you were both engaged,” Yuri paused to bite on the unfamiliar, yet tasty vegetable dish that magically conjured in front of him courtesy of Yuuri. “you weren’t official _official_ then?” Yuuri just nodded. “What, you just, solved your issues first?” Another nod. “So what was that engagement fuss then? And when did you become legit couple?”

 

“I think the ‘ _engagement’_ was more of a promise thing, it was like _‘You’re important to me, I’ll be part of your life no matter what.’_ Honestly, it was just supposed to be a gift and a good luck charm, but I guess Viktor had a different idea. I don’t regret it though.” The Japanese man explained while pouring the mixture a top the baked crust.

 

“You don’t give your friends or just anyone a ring Katsudon.” Yuri stated plainly. “No wonder he had different idea than yours. Like I said before, that old man is a hopeless romantic. I won’t be surprised if he believes in soulmates.”

 

“Do you believe in soulmates Yurio?” Yuuri asked curiously, sitting directly in front of the young blond after he returned the pan back to the over for another round of baking, chin propped by the palm of his hands.

 

“No.” the teen deadpanned. “So why a ring?” Yurio eyed the glittering band on his friend’s finger, which the older skater just unconsciously touched.

 

“Well it just seemed perfect you know. Necklace and bracelets aren’t suited for our continuous active routines. We’ll definitely lose it easy. I don’t think Viktor would appreciate earrings despite his gender-fluidity, so it was rings. Plus it’s easy to keep, and not very flashy, although not very discreet if you have _very_ observant friends.” He ended with a small chuckle.

 

“Makes sense. So when?”

 

“When what?”

 

“When did you slap the label?”

 

“Along the lines when I moved here. I know we kissed on national television and all that stuff, and the world kind of assumed we’re together already. But as you said, Viktor’s a hopeless romantic and insisted that he court me properly. He said, to someone who matters most, he wants to do right by me. I told him we never did normal anyway, and his only response was because his courting would be special anyway.”

 

“Eww… you guys are saps.”

 

“Oh Yurio…” Yuuri just gave him a smile and busied himself once again with cleaning. They were both waiting, waiting for Yurio to finish his food, waiting for the lemon squares to bake, waiting for Yuuri to finish washing, waiting for someone to speak first.

 

“Soooo a friend has this dilemma…” the Russian teen reluctantly started again.

 

“You have a dilemma…” Yuuri corrected.

 

“I’m asking for a friend Katsudon!” Yuri insisted defensively, at which the Japanese man just went along with.

 

“Okay, okay. Say this friend has dilemma?”

 

“Is… is it normal to like someone but don’t want to do gross things with them like kissing or anything?” Yuuri shifted his full attention back at the teen, which made the later more conscious. But with the older skater’s encouraging gestures, Yuri continued in a very small voice. “How do you know you’ve crossed the boundary of friends anyway, if not for those?”

 

“I guess so. There’s more in a relationship than being all intimate and sweet. There’s companionship, and I think that’s important in a relationship too.” Yuri just nodded. “You don’t have to rush yourself on anything you’re not ready for. Everyone has their own phase, you shouldn’t be pressured because you’re not experiencing or doing what your friends are.”

 

“I-you don’t think I’m… odd, do you Yuri?” the Russian teen asked meekly, at which the older man just responded with a soft smile.

 

“We’re not exactly normal either. But Yurio, you are-“ whatever Yuri was about to say was interrupted by Viktor’s loud entrance.

 

“I’m home guys!” the two Yuris watched as the silver-haired man excitedly entered the door and immediately made his way to them. Viktor studied the two of them, expectant smile and all with Makkachin hot on his trail. “Did I interrupt something?” he queried, clueless.

 

“N-N-No.” Yurio stuttered out, complexion turning a shade darker.

 

“I see you guys are up to something.” Viktor turned his gaze at Yuri, who took the prompt and busied himself with the freshly baked lemon squares.

 

“Yeah… I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Viktor began to settle himself in front of Yuri, much like what his fiancé did earlier and stared intently at him. “What do you want old man?” the young Russian snapped.

 

Viktor just smiled at him before pinching his cheek. “Nothing, you’ve grown so much.”

 

Yurio fixed him an annoyed glare, while slapping his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” The older man just laughed him off before standing to help his partner.

 

“You know, you can talk to me too.”

 

“I’m not a girl, I don’t _need_ to talk.” The young Russian protested, which earned him more chuckles.

 

“But you talk to Yuuri.” Viktor teased.

 

“He’s different.” Yurio insisted. “He’s not annoying.”

 

Later that night, their relative peace was shattered as the couple frantically drive the teen to the hospital, after he stumbled his way to their bedroom, complaining that his vision has turned that of a static television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The static television vision thing happened to me before. Realtalk, it was one of the most frightening experience I had. I wasn't immediately rushed to the hospital then though, and I'm still alive now anyway sooo ... I'm not elaborating on what happened to me then. It will give away the next chapter. Oh! And Beka will finally make an appearance next chapter! So see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not even promising anything anymore. It got too long I have to cut it again. I'm half-way writing the next chapter, but this one's not beta read yet. I'll fix any mistakes you'll kindly point out, don't worry. I already apologize for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kudos and all the comments you left me! I'm very sorry I haven't been replying to each of your comments. I'm afraid my talkative nature, as you can witness, will give away the next chapters. But thank you, thank you, thank you! I wasn't expecting it, and I deeply appreciate each one of them. My goodness I can't properly express my gratitude. Anyway, don't hesitate to give feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions, rants, feelings. They're all welcome here! 
> 
> Good day/night everyone!

**2:24 p.m. Almaty, Kazakhstan**

 

Otabek glided at the side of the rink, exhausted yet positively delighted after just having finalized his new program. His coach has given him a few minutes of water break, though recently he mostly used this time to check on his phone too. He was wiping the sweat from his brow, whilst reflexively typing the password on his phone, not really paying attention on the long list of notifications. The sight of his and Yuri’s picture last summer greeted him, it made him smile, probably not outwardly, but seeing the Russian fairy often brings a warm feeling on his chest. The Kazakh athlete was about to navigate through his phone’s various social media apps that Yurio kindly introduced him to, honestly he hates seeing those red bubbles on top of each apps so he makes it a point to casually check them, when the skater noticed that his phone was blown-up by calls and messages, all from Mila. He abandoned the other apps in favor of entertaining his friend.

 

_20 missed calls from **Black Widow**_

****

Otabek frowned at that, Mila don’t usually call at this time of the day.

****

_Batman why you not answer ur phone?_

****

_Beks answer ur phone_

_Hey! I need to talk to u_

_Beka!_

_Otabek!_

_Answer the phone damnit!_

_OTABEK ALTIN I SWEAR, IF YOU DON’T ANSWER YOUR GODAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE FOR I WILL THROW YOU AT THE PITS OF TARTARUS WITH NO HOPE OF CRAWLING BACK!!!_

_I WASN’T KIDDING ALTIN!_

_Okay, so I realized that you’re probably at practice right now, and that outburst was completely uncalled for. Call me when you can tho._

As he scrolls through the messages, the dark-haired skater’s frown intensifies in confusion, surely there’s a reasonable explanation why Mila’s been acting extra-manic today. He was about to press the green phone icon when a new message popped on his screen.

 

_I really don’t want to tell you this way… Yurio’s in the hospital_

Otabek, for the first time since he can remember, felt his legs give out on ice. His blood seemed to run cold, and that single statement sent deadly chills down his spine. He tried calming his self. Maybe it’s not a big deal, they’re athletes, it’s normal to have accidents once in a while; they’re no safer than the guy crossing the street. But the more he rationalizes, the more he can’t shake the dread and worry that’s dropped on his stomach and grew on his chest. Surely Mila’s just exaggerating right? But Mila wouldn’t do that on purpose, and Yurio… he could be in serious danger and here he is, trying to reason with himself to keep him calm. Without further ado, Otabek took his skate guards and left, ignoring the baffled calls of his coach. He’ll deal with whatever mess he’ll leave behind later, right now his main concern was to get the earliest flight to St. Petersburg.

 

While he was packing, he was oddly numb about it. Like the frantic motions of his body was barely registering his brain. He don’t even remember putting the cats on their cage, he can’t recall how many clothes he’s put on his luggage, or if he packed his toiletries at all. He can’t tell you exactly when he lost his cool and almost screamed at the woman on the phone when he was asking for the next flight to Russia. His unfeeling trance was only momentarily snapped when he felt his phone vibrate again.

**_Black Widow_ ** _is calling_

Otabek momentarily stared at the phone like it was a foreign object before holding it firmly on his hand.

 

 _“Otabek!”_ Mila’s relieved voice filtered through the speaker. _“Finally! What are you doing now?”_

“I… I’m currently packing.” Good, he’s still managed to steel his voice instead of projecting the crumbling feeling he’s having inside.

 

_“I figured as much, okay, I guess it’s useless to tell you not to come over here because you will anyway. Listen-“_

“Yuri?” was all he was able to mutter out.

 

 _“This is exactly why I want to talk to you, Yurio’s okay now. You, I know you’re not okay.”_ she chastised. For the first time, Otabek realized how true Mila’s words are, it’s a testament of how the two has gotten close from the past few months. Mila _knows_ that if anything can make the Kazakh skater tremendously irrational, it’s their resident midget on ice.

 

He allowed himself to sink down his bed, elbows propped on his knees, palm rubbing tiredly on his eyes. Still, despite the assurance that Yuri’s well being is being looked after, he can’t allow himself a breath of relief until he sees the feisty Russian himself. _“Beks, be careful okay?”_ she reminded him gently, the female skater’s voice laden with concern. _“You’re of no use to Yurio if you hurt yourself too. I’m picking you up from the station, there’s no way I’m letting you drive right now, plus it’s not like you can rent something at short notice anyway. Text me your flight details, and get yourself a cab there too. Pull yourself together Otabek, try to get some sleep on the plane.”_ He was only able to give out a small noise of affirmation before Mila let him go. He can’t even ask her what brought Yuri to the hospital, knowing full well it’s his fault why the young blond fell out of his life lately.

 

**8:15 a.m. St. Petersburg, Russia**

“Pneumonia?!” the young Russian fumed out. “I can’t have pneumonia!” it would have been hilarious to watch Yuri’s scandalized expression, if only he’s not hooked on an I.V. and if half of his face hadn’t been covered by oxygen mask. “Oi! Katsudon, help me get out of here!” he motioned for Yuuri to come near him, while he tries to pull the needle from his hand, which the nurses secured well last night as the teen managed to remove it numerous times. How he did it, they don’t know, given Yuri spent majority of last night’s events passed out.

 

Last night had been tremendously stressful for the three of them, and probably for all the staff in the hospital too, after all Yuuri and Viktor weren’t at their calmest moment and they have _no_ idea of what’s happening to their charge. It was the scariest part, not knowing. It was already around 11 o’clock when Yuri blindly stumbled in their room, composed and yet, obviously frightened out of his wits when he woke them and told them that he couldn’t see anything. What gave him away was the slight tremble on his voice, but other than that, he appeared to be just talking about the weather. At least the kid had some sense to not panic, or was he too exhausted to do so? Why he’s still awake at that time of the night, they don’t know.

 

Earlier that evening though, his fever was receding already, only to realize it was only the calm before the storm. On their drive to the hospital, the young Russian was sweating bullets, chest heaving, breathing labored. It was a miracle that Viktor was able to drive them safely, as both his and Yuuri’s brain were clouded with worry. They immediately admitted Yurio in the hospital, and then run him some series of tests. The couple patiently waited by the teen’s slumbering side, no one really minded their mismatched house clothes and bedraggled appearance given that it’s in the middle of the night, and it’s probably a normal occurrence to people there.

 

Yuuri was nursing his third cup of coffee rather than take the much-needed nap, while Viktor handles the doctors and nurses. Last night, both of them agreed to simply inform Yurio’s grandfather in the morning knowing full well that the old man will stop at nothing to get to his grandson’s side. They understand his worry, but it’s in the middle of the night, and it’s not really the best of times to travel. And right now, that’s what Viktor was actually doing. He called Nikolai and calmly explained to him Yuri’s condition, they assured him that his dear Yurochka’s being well cared for, and told him that he could visit his grandson anytime as long as he’s feeling well enough to do so. After all, Yurio won’t be too happy if he learned that his grandfather strained himself. The old man confirmed that he’ll be coming there by noon, and asked for how long Yuri will be staying at the hospital, and if they needed anything. After thanking the couple for caring for his grandson, Nikolai dropped the call; Viktor then proceeded to send a quick text to Yakov, giving him a swift detail of what happened and that they won’t be coming down the rink for an indefinite number of time.

 

“You can’t keep me here. Let me out! Damnit!” _Ahh_ … seems like the Russian tiger’s finally awake. “I’m not wasting my time here! Let me out!” the teen cried indignantly. The silver-haired man can hear his fiancé’s placating voice, trying to reason out with the teen, only to be met by more _‘I don’t want to be here’, ‘I’m not sick’,_ and _‘It’s just a cough’_ statements.

 

Viktor entered the room with a teasing grin, which Yuuri was able to spot, making the Japanese man frown at him. “I can’t believe the great Yuri Plisetsky, will only be taken down by pneumonia.” The older skater dramatically remarked, earning him an aggravated squawk and a not so impressive glare from the blond and a sigh of defeat from Yuuri.

 

“Viktor, stop agonizing him.” The Japanese man exhaustedly pled. “And you,” he turned to the patient on the bed. “Stop struggling! You’re just going to exhaust yourself! Now _behave_ or else we’ll be extending your stay here regardless if you need it or not!” Yuri chided with what his friends call, his _mom_ _voice_. It left the teen to huff in indignation and sulk for the rest of the morning, whenever they would approach him, he’d always respond with a little ineffective glare. Probably from sheer exhaustion, boredom, or simply because the young skater has no energy left to argue, and is in a desperate need to recuperate, Yurio was out again in a few minutes. Yuuri tucked the teen properly, and Viktor was studying the young Russian’s pitiful form – from the slight frame clothed only by a thin hospital gown, to the tube connected to an oxygen tank to help him breathe, he can remember Yurio insisting that he doesn’t need them, but his darkening nails said otherwise. It was… strange seeing Yurio like this, they know that he’ll recover and it’s not like his life is on immediate threat, they’ve got everything in control actually, still the sight sets something foreign on Viktor’s chest.

 

“Yuuri, I think you should go home for a bit. I’ll take care of things here; go grab some sleep and some proper clothes, one of us should be well rested for later.” The Russian skater handed his partner his car keys before taking Yuuri’s previously vacated place, phone already in hand to read Yakov’s reply. “Also, we left Makkachin alone. I already asked Georgi if he can take him for later night until tomorrow morning, he’ll drop by after practice to collect him.”

 

The Japanese man gave a nod, on his way to the door; he paused for a while and turned to his fiancé. “You should take a nap too, I don’t think anything will happen for a while. Should I pick Yurio’s granpa from the station later too?”

 

“I think that would be best.” Viktor affirmed.

 

“Inform him then. Do you need anything? Any particular food you’d want me to bring later?”

 

“If you can cook something nourishing for Yurio as well, preferably something easy to eat, I don’t suppose he’ll appreciate hospital food.” Yuuri gave out a gesture of understanding, and was about to leave when Viktor gave out another request. “On the second thought, bring one of his less furry plush too. I think he will like it.” He motioned to the slumbering teen before biding his partner good bye. When the silver-haired man heard the click, he turned back to his phone and called his coach.

 

_“Vitya.” The old coach greeted with his usual gravely tone, laced with apprehension. “How is he?”_

_“He’s doing fine Yakov, no need to worry too much. He’s on antibiotics now, and nothing a good rest and proper meals can fix. Honestly, it shouldn’t have come to this had he not strained him self the past weeks.”_

_“Do you need us to come there? Lilia is anxious to see him; I think she’s itching to give him a proper scolding. She already did to me, told me she leaves for a few weeks and her star student collapses. Honestly, this woman...”Viktor gave out a few chuckles, the fondness on his mentor’s voice not escaping his notice._

_“That’s Lilia for you. You can visit anytime if you want, Yuuri and I got things handled already, although remind Lilia to hold back on that scolding yet. Oh and Nikolai will be coming later, Yuuri’s going to pick him up from the station.”_

_“We’ll just drop by tomorrow morning then. How the kid managed to keep feeling ill, I don’t know.”_

_“I guess it’s partly because we dismissed it as him angsting over his best friend.”_

_“And he’s stubborn.”_

_“And he’s stubborn.” Viktor agreed. “Yuuri and I did notice something, and I’m sure you did too, but you know this kid, he’ll fight you and stand his ground whenever he can. Even now, he won’t admit he’s ill.”_

_“I swear, one of these days… anyway, I hope he learns his lesson now. I have to go, good-bye Vitya. Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.”_

_“I will Yakov. See you tomorrow.”_

 

**7:28 p.m.**

It was already evening when Yuuri and Nikolai were driving towards the hospital; the old man was clearly tired from all the traveling, however he insisted to see his grandson tonight even for a little while. Yuuri already went back to the hospital earlier to drop Viktor some clothes and food, and his overnight bag since it will be him who’ll stay with the teen. Yurio was still the same, but appreciated the plush and his phone being brought to him, even though he never said it out loud. Sitting on Nikolai’s lap would be his grandson’s warm, vegetable soup supper, which he cooked himself. Majority of the ride was spent on still silence; Nikolai wasn’t really the talkative sort of man, or so they thought, usually reserved save for his beloved grandson. Yuuri isn’t so sure how to approach the man too, from what he’s heard; Yurio’s grandfather is kind albeit a bit intimidating. “You know, I haven’t thanked you and Viktor for looking after my Yurochka.”

 

The Japanese man was surprised, not really expecting a conversation with the old man, but it seems like Plisetsky’s have a way of surprising him to a conversation. A small smile formed on Yuuri’s lips, before replying. “It’s no problem sir. It’s a delight having him around.” And he means it well too. He and Viktor had gotten used to the teen, that they start missing him and his rambunctious attitude when he goes away.

 

Nikolai burst into deep rumbling laughter, which startled Yuuri. “You know, I know my grandson. Delight isn’t actually how I’d describe him.” The old man wheezed out while regaining his composure. “You don’t need to flatter me boy, Yuri is a very grumpy kid, he might have gotten than from me to be honest.” The skater just gave a nod to indicate he’s listening while keeping his eyes on the road. “When he told me he’s moving in with Viktor,” the old man continued. “I was a bit worried at first. Your husband is a good man, and he means well I know, but those two can be grown children sometimes.” Nikolai’s forehead creased for a moment, while Yuuri let out a sigh of affirmation. His whisper of _‘if only it was sometimes’_ didn’t escape the old man, who cracked a small smile in response. “But when I heard that someone else is moving with them, someone _responsible_ , as Yakov has said.” Yuuri blushed at the comment. “My only question was, can he cook?” the Japanese man stiffened at that. “I know it’s you who introduced that pork-cutlet bowl to my grandson.” Nikolai frowned a bit. “He can be a picky eater sometimes, and it seems he approves of you since he’s still alive and not starving himself until recently.” Yuuri understood. Yurio, while he’ll eat what’s in front of him, could sometimes be particular about the flavor of his food. “I’m leaving you a copy of some of Yuri’s favorite dishes, I would appreciate it if you’d learn them and make them for him every now and then.” Yuuri spared a brief glance at the man beside him, a smile gracing their lips, before returning his eyes on the road.

 

“I’d be glad to do so, sir.”

 

Nikolai has that tender expression on his face when he speaks about Yuri. They’re nearing the hospital, but before that, Yuuri has a question he’s been itching to ask.

 

“Nikolai-san…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You don’t… you don’t mind that Viktor and I are together?” Yuuri queried nervously. Honestly, despite everything, there are still some people who deem their selves high enough to lay verdict on their relationship. It’s not like he’s ashamed of what he and Viktor has, it’s just that, they learned to be careful and cautious around these unwelcoming people.

 

The old man studied the fidgeting Japanese man. “You and your husband?” he asked.

 

“We’re not exactly married yet, sir.” The Russian heard the young man mumble out.

 

“Well Viktor should, immediately.” The old man decisively said. “He’ll be a fool to let go of someone like you. Also, I’m in no place to judge people’s love.”

 

 

 

**8:32 p.m.**

“Otabek!” Mila spotted the dark skater among the bustling crowd, and darted towards him. She immediately gave him a big, bone crushing hug, since he looked like he’s about to fall apart anytime soon. Otabek, while not particularly looking bad, doesn’t look any good either. To a mere audience, he looks nothing different from that stoic man that he projects himself to be, but Mila can _see_ the tired eyes, the way he would bite on his lips from worry, the abrupt reaction on being hugged, and the slight hunch on his posture. “It’s good to see you batman.” The redhead greeted teasingly.

 

“Nice to see you too, black-widow.” He replied with a small smile. Batman and black widow, they’re a little nickname they chose to keep for their selves. A long running joke of likening their rivalry like those two big comics; Beka as batman because like the self-made hero, he had to reinvent himself from his own resources to be uniquely on par with those who whose talent comes natural to them. And Mila, black widow, well given the red hair, and her inhumanely deadly charms.

 

Mila pulled back, and gave the male skater a once over. “Tsk. You look bad Altin.” She pointed playfully, holding back a chuckle bubbling on her chest.

 

“Thanks, I have been working on this for the past few hours.” Otabek responded monotonously, although with under-laying sarcasm that made Mila smirk.

 

“Is this them?” the redhead gasped enthusiastically, as she crouched down to level with the cage Otabek had in hand. The Kazakh skater nodded, bringing the cage higher to help Mila as she continues to coo at the furry beasts. “Ohhh… they’re so precious. Oh! Beks, it makes me want to have one, but as you know, they probably won’t agree with my fish no matter how fierce Mich is.” Mila commented a bit saddened while she straightened herself.

 

“I better keep them there for the duration of my stay with you I guess, they’re the kind who aren’t afraid to play with water.” The male skater explained.

 

Mile just waved him off and said. “Not to worry, Mich is in my room, as long as I keep it close they can roam around.”

 

“I still can’t believe you named your fish after Sara’s brother.”

 

“Oh you know, that guy fights with _everyone_ so I thought, hey why not name a fighting fish after Michele Crispino!” Otabek shook his head, while fighting off a smile.

 

“And what did Sara say upon learning about this?” he asked, genuinely intrigued, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Talking, talking is good, and Mila is familiar. It keeps his worries at bay.

 

“She find it funny actually.” The Russian humored. She too, is trying her best to keep the words flowing. It’s better than a closed off Otabek. “She even told her brother about it, and now Emil won’t stop teasing him about it. Come on! I know you’re dying to see you _bestfriend,_ although visiting hours will be over soon. I reckon we go there early tomorrow. Have a good night rest first. I hope you don’t mind sleeping on my couch?” The man just nodded understandingly, albeit bit disappointed for not having immediately see Yuri.

 

“I’ll be fine. Have you seen him already?”

 

Mila gave out a tired sigh. “No I haven’t. No one has for today. Yakov and Lilia will drop by tomorrow morning. Georgi and I are still talking, although Makka’s staying with him. And to be honest, I don’t think Yurio will appreciate seeing me.” Both of them frowned a bit.

 

“Why is that?”

 

The Russian skater simply rolled her eyes. “Well you know, he still thinks I stole his bestfriend from him. What did you do to him by the way? He’s been extra grumpy lately. I know you have been limiting your contact with him, and I understand why, but it just sucks that he hates me now too.”

 

“I’m really sorry Mila.” The male skater apologized sincerely. “I promise I’ll fix it soon.”

 

“Yeah, this better be worth it Otabek! And you take care of that boy!” Mila threatened.

 

“You make it sound like he’s going to be sentenced to me.”

 

 

**8:30 p.m.**

 

Yuuri and Nikolai were walking down the hallway to Yuri’s room, having a pleasant chat, when they heard the unmistakable voice of one Yuri Plisetsky yelling profanities at the health staff. Really, at this rate, they fear that the hospital will kick them all out.

 

“I shall not be restrained! I don’t need this! Let me gooooooo! Viktor, you idiot! Tell them I’m okay.” The teen screamed as he is being hooked to a nebulizer, but Viktor can detect the pleading tone and he could only watch him helplessly. Then they heard the machine hum to life.

 

“He never liked those things.” Yuuri heard Nikolai whisper. The old man noticed the Japanese man’s questioning stare so he explained. “When he was young, he also had a very bad cough they had to give him a breathing treatment, he hated them. I had to sit with him every time.”

 

When the two men crossed the threshold, they saw Yurio sitting quietly in the middle of the bed, arms crossed, a scowl fixed on his mask-covered face that was turned away from everyone in the room. Viktor was beside the teen, rubbing reassuring circles on his back.

 

“Yurochka.” The old man called out, and the reaction was instantaneous. Yurio quickly turned his head; they were worried he might have broken it, his scowl melting to a grin.

 

“Grandpa!” he cried out. His eyes regained their vibrancy, and he held out his arms to his grandfather who walked towards him as quickly as his knees allowed him to. Viktor immediately vacated his place to allow Nikolai fill it, and went to stand with his partner who was holding what’s supposed to be their supper. The two of them watched fondly at the reunion, before Yuuri placed the food on the nearby table, and tugged on his fiancé’s arm signaling him to leave with the nurses to give the two some privacy.

 

The elder enveloped his grandson in tight hug, both breathing a sigh of relief. The mask, smoke, and annoying buzzes of the machine completely forgotten. After a few moments, the old man pulled back and stared at his grandson sternly. “What did you do to yourself you idiotic child?” the teen has the decency to look ashamed.

 

“Why do you assume that it’s _my_ fault?” he protested petulantly. “It’s an airborne virus, anyone could have passed it to me.”

 

Nikolai just looked at him disapprovingly. “Stop sassing me boy, if you listened to me and took good care of yourself, you won’t easily be susceptible.” He reprimanded.

 

“I know.” The young Russian replied sullenly through his mask. “But I missed you grandpa, can you scold me later and hug me now? Also, did you bring me some piroshki?” he asked excitedly, the mask muffling his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Thank you, thank you for all of you who left me kudos and comments (I might be able to reply to you now)! I really, really appreciate them. They keep me motivated, inspired, and it helps getting feedbacks from you guys! Also thanks to those who bookmarked this story and those who subscribed! It has come to an end! (I'm not sure if I'll be writing more, it is my plan to end this here.)
> 
> I already apologize for typos, inaccuracies, and mistakes, I haven't thoroughly proof-read. If you have problems with the format, specially the last part, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to speak up! Comments, suggestions, opinions, complaints, rants, and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy and have a good day/night! :D

Yuri is happy, despite the crappy hospital food, the unfamiliar, starchy bed, the breathing treatments, his confinement to bed with nothing interesting to do, him losing time to train, the nasal cannulas that’s supposed to be helping him breathe, seriously, these oxygen nubbins are annoying. He’s happy. His grandfather is there, the only person he can truly rely on, and someone he’s comfortable seeing him at his most vulnerable. Sure, he’s a bit guilty for having him go here and take care of him when it’s supposed to be the other way around, but the heavy feeling of loss he’s been harboring for a few weeks now has been lifted and replaced with something familiar and comforting. He’s just glad his grandfather was finally there.

 

It’s morning now, and his grandfather was watching the morning news as Yuri chews on his bland breakfast that his grandfather was making him finish. Last night, his grandfather managed to persuade the couple to go home and leave him to watch over Yuri, insisting that he’s the one who’s supposed to take care of the brat. It was a lost cause to begin with, his grandfather don’t take no for an answer and he knows he should have warned the two about it, but it was still amusing to watch Yuuri and Viktor reason with the old man. After all, he should inherit his stubbornness somewhere right? So here they are now, his grandfather waiting for the dam to spill, knowing full well something is bothering his grandson.

 

“What is it Yurochka?” he lowered the volume of the television until you can barely hear it, and turned to his grandson.

 

Yuri was pondering over telling his grandfather or just keeping it shut, sure he already opened up with Yuuri and Viktor, however no matter how he looks at it, his problem seem so trivial. It sounds so petty even to him. The problem was he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He doesn’t have many friends, he has acquaintances, he has very _very_ little close friends, and truthfully he doesn’t know how to cope when those close people leave him. He’s turning seventeen in a few day _damnit_! And yet his emotional capacity is still very immature. Usually, the hurt just fuels the angry façade, but now, the hurt was just that… hurt. Plain and simple, and it’s just so sad.

 

“He’s got a girlfriend grandpa. He forgot about me.” There, he laid it out. Plain and simple, like his feelings.

 

“Oh Yurochka.” Grandpa Nikolai stood to give his grandson another hug. He knew full well that Otabek was more than a friend to Yuri, even if the boy fails to realize this yet. “Do you want me to make a borscht out of this boy?” he asked jestingly. This made Yurio giggle a bit.

 

“No dedushka, I just miss my best friend. I don’t have anyone to call at night anymore.” He remarked off-handedly, fingers picking on the on the threads of his blanket.

 

His grandfather looked at him seriously before saying. “You can call me at night Yurochka.”

 

Yuri looked up at his grandpa’s serious expression, before going back at his picking. “Nah, I’ll pass. I might drive you away with my ranting too.” _And you sleep early, and I don’t want to intrude and have you worrying over me more._

“You’ll never drive me away, in fact, I’ll appreciate it more.” The old man tried again. The teen just nodded, still unconvinced. “I’m not leaving you my liubimy vnuk.” (favourite grandson) his grandfather promised, and that’s what scares Yuri the most. He knows his grandfather isn’t getting any younger, without dedushka, what will happen to him? He tries to bury the thought at the back of his mind, for now he’ll relish having his grandfather around.

 

“I’m your only grandson, you really don’t have much choice.” The skater deadpanned with his croaky voice.

 

“And I won’t have you any other way.” The old man reassured him with his Yuri-reserved gentle smile.

 

 

It was already around eight when Viktor and Yuuri were walking towards Yurio’s hospital room. Viktor received a message from Yakov earlier, informing them that they’ll be dropping by in an hour. Otabek and Mila with them. Viktor doesn’t know what to feel about that. When they reached the room, Yuuri handed the old man a sandwich he prepared earlier, and a bottle of water. “How are you Yurio?” the Japanese man asked.

 

“I’m fine.” The teen answered dryly. “When am I scheduled to go?”

 

“In a few days.” Viktor supplied.

 

“When is in a few day?” the teen tried again, knowing well what Viktor was doing.

 

“When it comes.” The silver-haired man chirped. “Anyhoo, I hope you’re ready for visitors later.”

 

“No.”

 

“Beka and Mila will be there.” Yuuri informed him cautiously. Yuri schooled his features to mask the hurt he’s feeling, making him look indifferent about it.

 

“I don’t want to see them. Tell them to don’t bother.”

 

“Yuri.” His grandfather’s tone was warning.

 

“They have more important things to do with their time. They should be using this time to train so they can keep up with me.” Yura remarked nonchalantly.

 

“Stop being an arrogant brat, Yurochka. I did not raise you that way.” Nikolai reprimanded. “Now, you will apologize to your friends here, and thank them for taking care of you.”

 

Everyone in the room knew better than to argue, so it was no surprise when Yuri did as he was told.

 

 

By nine o’clock, the rest of the Russian team plus Otabek reached the hospital. Lilia and Yakov entered the room with no further ado, while Mila and Otabek paused. Georgi turned at the two and raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“I think I’ll just visit him later when he’s less hostile to me.” Mila explained, then Georgi turned to the Kazakh skater.

 

“He won’t be too happy to see me, I’ll talk to him later.” The Russian male nodded before entering himself.

 

They didn’t stay for long, after Lilia said her piece they were ready to go. Yurio was actually terrified of the prospect of his grandfather giving this woman reign on securing his wellbeing; Georgi and Yuuri shot him sympathetic looks. He was grateful for them, for being here, and while he’s angry, he was still looking forward to seeing his other friends. Viktor shot him a knowing look when his gaze was caught, not so subtly, lingering at the door.

 

When the three exited the room, they saw Mila giving Otabek a gentle pat on the back and whispering reassurances. The redhead went with them when they left, leaving Beka waiting awkwardly by the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Yuuri spotted him, he was with Yuri’s grandfather who may or may not have killed him in his head. Otabek won’t be surprised if Yuri already told him about their withering friendship.

 

“Oh Otabek! You can come in now. Viktor’s with Yuri, Nikolai-san and I will be grabbing some coffee from the shop across the street. Do you want anything?” the Japanese man asked ever so kindly. Otabek just shook his head, and the Japanese man just gave him a sympathetic look before going on their way. Yuuri… Yuuri is nice, if anyone, he’s the kind to sit you down and listen to you, regardless of how big your transgressions are, no prior judgments, not interruptions. Just listen to you. However, he really doesn’t know how to interpret the old man’s silence. Nikolai Plisetsky, he has met before, he’s a reasonable old man and usually accommodating. Otabek used to be on his good books, but now, he’s not really sure if the man still approves of their friendship. Hesitantly he opened the door, only to have it be ripped open by Viktor and pull him in excitedly. “Ah Otabek! Come in, come in! Yurio look! It’s your friend!” the silver-haired announced.

 

“I don’t have a friend.” He heard Yuri mutter out, and that hurt. He gazed at the teen that was turned away from them, the oxygen tube and the I.V. didn’t do anything to placate his fear, and rather it intensified it. He was soaking in the little sunlight streaming from his window, his complexion was pale, lips were chapped, blond tresses a mess, but his eyes were thriving with so much emotions all at once, breaking the fragile façade projected by the pallid sheets and severe looking hospital bed.

 

“Now, now Yurio. That wasn’t so nice.” Viktor reprimanded, before shoving Otabek to go closer. “There, talk about your issues. I’m sure this,” he gestured at the two of them. “Is all a big misunderstanding between the two of you.” On his way out, the silver-haired man gave the Kazakh skater a firm grasp on his shoulder, and whispered _‘Fix this Otabek.’_ His eyes conveyed the words _‘I’m giving this chance, you better do right by it’_ before merrily skipping his way out.

 

After the door clicked shut, there was a very awkward stretch of silence between the two of them. Otabek lingered by the door, unable to look at the fragile looking Russian skater. He heard rustling of the sheets and Yurio finally addressed him. “Oi! Give me your jacket.” The feline-loving teen commanded hand out-stretched.

 

“M-my jacket?” the dark-haired skater asked, baffled, as he gripped the edges of the said garment.

 

“Yeah, your jacket.” The blond affirmed. “This hospital gown barely covers anything.” He added casually, before making a move of getting up. “Help me up. I need to get out of here.”

 

Otabek frowned at his friend. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Really? You talk about good ideas with me now?” the teen looked at the other exasperatedly. “If you’re not going to help me, get out. I have no use for you.” And that, for the second time of the day, hurt. But the older male reined his emotions and tried to be the sensible one.

 

“Yura, I don’t think your grandfather will be happy to find you gone. “ there, as low as it sounds, he pulled the grandfather card. It will stop Yuri from doing anything stupid for a while. “Yuri listen…” Otabek continued.

 

“No.” the Russian skater held his ground stubbornly. He even covered his ears to spite the older skater.

 

“Yura please. Look, please hear me out?” when the teen didn’t budge, Otabek let out a sigh of frustration. “I-I’ll speak anyway… then I’ll be gone.” He promised only to have Yuri tear his hands off his ears, and furiously turn his scalding, soldier eyes to his friend.

 

“No!” And at that moment, everything Yuri has been bottling up, spilled into a one big explosion. “You can’t do this to me Otabek! You can’t just _waltz_ in here and act like you actually care after weeks, _weeks_ Otabek, _weeks_ you won’t talk to me. For no reason!” Yuri all but screamed. He was huffing by the end of it, and Otabek was worried that he might pass-out, instead Beka was only able to hung his head in shame. The only thing that was holding him back from comforting his friend was menacing glare that was directed at him. They were like bullets, piercing his soul. “Oh wait, you do have a reason. You got yourself a girlfriend!” Yurio continued hysterically that Beka was surprised there hasn’t been anyone knocking at their door. “Although I wouldn’t know that if it isn’t from _fucking_ JJ!”

 

“Mila and I aren’t together anymore…” Otabek trailed, which earned him an even more enraged Yuri.

 

“Say what now?” the blond blinked owlishly at the older skater, before schooling his features to a scowl again. “See, this is exactly what I’m talking about- I- you’ve been on and off a relationship, and I didn’t even know about it. Friends tell Otabek! If you didn’t want to be friends anymore, you could have informed me, save me the trouble of lying every night, waiting for your sorry ass to at least drop me a message.” The Kazakh skater just gaped at him. “Now you stare at me like an idiot. I was worried about you, you moron! You could have tripped on ice and cracked your skull, and I wouldn’t know. You know why? Because you cut me off Otabek, you cut me off!” _Like I didn’t matter to you._

 

Otabek shook his head and tried his best to explain himself. It’s really useless to tell Yuri that he’s overreacting, and probably Otabek did too so he’s really not in place to talk. “I’m sorry Yura, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way. I-I didn’t mean to single you out.”

 

“But that’s what you did.” The teen cried out. “Is it because you thought I’m still too young to understand these kinds of stuff? Beka, I thought you knew me better than that! I trusted you, I liked you because you see me as an equal, but then… please just go.” Yuri ended brokenly.

 

“Is that really what you want? Yura please, stop jumping to conclusions.” The older skater pled tiredly, which the younger huffed at. “And please stop riling yourself.”

 

“You can’t tell me what I can, and I can’t do! Go! _Now_. Before I call the nurses.” Yuri pointed at the door.

 

“No.” Otabek answered decisively, which startled Yuri. “I am not leaving you. Ever.” The teen just rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms. “Do you want to know why we broke up?”

 

“No. But it’s not like I can stop you from telling me anyway.” He replied nonchalantly, although, secretly, Yuri was terribly curious to know.

 

“We broke up, because we failed to win anything after we dedicated our programs to each other last competition.” Now it was Yuri’s turn to look flabbergasted.

 

“That was a stupid thing to break up for.” Seriously, it sounds so petty even for Yurio, that his bafflement overrides his anger.

 

Otabek rubbed his palm on his face tiredly, and let out a frustrated breath. He sat himself down on the nearby chair, Yuri’s eyes just following him. “Don’t you get it? We broke up because there was nothing for us, we can’t even inspire each other. I was thinking of her, and being with her during my entire performance, she was doing the same for me. After that, do you know what everyone told us? Our performance lacked feelings. I mean, you pointed that out to me.”

 

“So you’re blaming me now for your failed relationship? That’s low, even for you Altin.” Yuri stated mockingly. “Still, it doesn’t explain why didn’t you tell me, and you stopped talking to me.”

 

The dark-haired skater frowned. “T-that’s not what I meant, and you know it Yuri. Stop twisting my words. I didn’t tell you because it was our mutual decision not to tell anyone. Honestly, everyone was just too observant and speculative that we had to come out clean so it won’t turn to a bigger mess.”

 

“Are you saying I’m dense?”

 

“I was dropping you hints Yuri.”

 

“How was I supposed to know you’re hitting on my rink-mate? I thought you were just being nice because she’s been curious about you.” Otabek did a face-palm. “How did you get together anyway?” the blond frowned at the thought, but nevertheless asked, irritated although curiosity was definitely there.

 

“We started talking, we thought there was attraction.” Yuri was resisting his urge to roll his eyes. “But we mainly dated to… validate our feelings.” Otabek finished abruptly.

 

“To… validate your feelings?” the young skater tried confirming slowly. “I’m guessing the feelings weren’t really there.”

 

“No, they certainly are. Mila and Sara are together now.” Otabek shared with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“What the fuck? So, she what? Used you? Why aren’t you mad Beka? Why are you still associating with her? Why do you even look happy? What is wrong with you?” Yuri agitatedly fired one question after the other.

 

“She’s a good person to talk to.” Otabek explained. “We realized that we don’t care for each other more than friends.” The dark-haired skater is enjoying Yuri’s expressions more and more. “Plus it was a beneficial relationship too, it distracted us from pining for other people, at least for a while.”

 

“So you replaced me for that too huh.” The teen uttered sullenly. “And that’s a stupid reason to date someone.”

 

“Well I can’t possibly talk to you about you.”

 

Yuri’s head snapped up, to see Otabek with a nervous smile gracing his lips, cheeks dusting red. “Say what now?” he queried, getting even lost at where this conversation is heading. “But we talk about me always. We talk about my routines, my likes, my cat, my training, heck we even talk about my breakfast sometimes. And we also do that to you, because that’s what friends do Otabek, they talk. Not leave them hanging, it’s a reciprocal relationship.”

 

Otabek sighed for the umpteenth time. “You really don’t understand do you?” he asked exasperatedly. “Yuri, I can’t talk to you about how amazing you are on ice. Or how you’re my inspiration for my past programs, or how you look good when you put your hair in a braid. How kind you really are, and how adorable it is that the only picture with a fan that you genuinely are smiling, is the one where you were with that five year old kid dressed in your _‘agape’_ costume with matching cat ears.”

 

“So you got yourself a girlfriend to gossip about me.” The Russian skater deadpanned, and Otabek was looking at him incredulously. He was tempted to say _‘that’s all you got from what said? Really?’_ “You’re doing everything wrong here Otabek. I’m starting to believe that you are entirely _hopeless_.”

 

“Yura, we were getting close. So close we were becoming co-dependent to each other. I realized this when I had no one to talk to about what I feel for you. And being with you all the time, I didn’t know how to identify and sort my feelings. Mila helped me with that. It made me realize that we should build relevant relationships with other people too, well at least I should. But above all, it made me realize just how much impact you have in my life, and it frightened me.”

Yuri stayed silent; he knows exactly what Otabek is feeling. He has been questioning things himself. He also knows how hard this is for his friend; Beka isn’t really a man to always talk, and when he does bare himself with words, apprehensive thought and consequences always plagues his mind, causing him to withdraw from freely expressing himself. For Yuri, anger and indifference are intertwined with his statements to save him some pride, but Otabek… he’s too honest for words.

 

“I know I should have handled it better,” the older skater admitted. “But Yuri, it scared me! I don’t want to lose you,” I _don’t want to lose you either_ , were the words Yuri wanted to say. “But I know I can’t keep you for myself either, that would be selfish. You are very special to me, and I needed someone’s point of view of what is happening between us. I needed someone to tell me I’m not just imagining things, if this is worth something, and Mila, she knows how I feel about you. Yuri I needed to know, I needed time to understand and collect myself and understand if I’m just misreading things or not. I’m sorry I hurt you in the process. That was far from my intention.”

 

“Were you being suffocated by me?” Yuri asked in a tiny voice, head low, dreading the answer.

 

Otabek’s eyes softened, and his heart clenched at the sight. He wants to desperately gather the teen in his arms, but he’s not sure if he’s welcome to do so. “Yuri my emotions were overwhelming me, but it doesn’t mean you were suffocating me. I’m scared Yuri, I still am to be honest.” _I’m afraid to lose you._ “But I realized I was a coward for just pushing you away.”

 

“Well you idiot, if you have talked to me, you’d know that I like you too!” Yuri _finally_ professed, and he was expecting a lot of things but silence.

 

“Really?” Otabek finally asked disbelievingly.

 

Yuri frowned, looking offended. “Are you seriously doubting me now?”

 

“No, it’s just… Yuri are we on the same page here?” Beka tried clarifying, it’s hard to jump to conclusions now. It will surely cost them more than what they can put in line.

 

“Depends on what you’re reading.” The teen simply stated. “But I love you Beka, maybe not yet the way with Katsudon and Viktor, but you’re insanely important to me.” he confessed.

 

“I know, and I feel ridiculous affections for you too.” Otabek followed with a small smile, which earned him chuckles from the blonde teen. They sound foolish, they know, and it’s not quite the grand romantic declaration probably everyone is looking forward to, but they’re not aiming for that, at least not yet. This is uniquely them, and that suits them fine.

 

“We’ll get there…” Yuri promised him.

 

Otabek gave him another smile before replying. “Eventually.”

 

When Yuri recovered from his chuckle-fest and wheezing lungs, he eyed the older man challengingly and asked “So does this mean, we’ll do gross stuff?”

 

The Kazakh skater raised a brow at him and shot back “Are you ready for gross stuffs?”

 

The teen contemplated for a while and made a face. “No.” he answered plainly, but quickly amended when he realized it could possibly be taken the wrong way. “But it’s not like I don’t trust you, however…”

 

“I don’t think I am either.” Otabek admitted, also reflecting Yuri’s discomfort. “Plus the fact that we still call it gross stuff makes us immature for it. We’ll go with whatever we are ready for.” The younger man just nodded his head, and let silence linger a bit before turning to his friend.

 

“Can you hug me?” he requested silently, that Otabek wasn’t sure if he heard it. When he made no immediate movement, Yuri continued “It’s okay if you don’t, it’s just….” And with that, Otabek slowly stood and walked towards the teen, and enveloped him in a warm, tight hug that they usually share, while still being mindful of the tubes hooked on Yuri. It was like coming home, and they’ll be lying if they won’t say they missed this. The blond teen moved to make room for his friend, and Otabek maneuvered them to a more comfortable position where Yuri can rest against his chest. They shouldn’t probably be doing this, a nurse might walk in on them, but his grandfather, Viktor, and Yuuri are taking suspiciously long too. “Will things change anything between us?” he asked softly, fingers playing on the oxygen tube which Beka took a hold of.

 

“Do you want it to?” Otabek indulged with his deep sedative voice.

 

Does he want to? It was actually more on, are they ready to? And if anything Yuri learned from his pseudo-teammate-parents, is that it’s better to let things take its course and work things up, everyone has their own phase. Yuri doesn’t want this to crash and burn. “Let’s just fall back to where we left off and build it up there.” The older man made no further comment, but Yuri just knows that he agrees. They have a lot to sort out about their selves; they’d rather take their time at this if they want to build a good foundation. The feline-loving teen relished at the warm, eased body against him, Beka’s steady heartbeat a gentle hum that’s almost lulling him to sleep.

 

“Yuri?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Am I forgiven now?” the dark-haired man asked hesitantly, suddenly so unsure of himself. “Are we… are we okay now?”

 

“You forgot about my birthday.” Yuri felt Beka tense, but only for a moment before responding.

 

“I didn’t..,” he said, but Yuri’s silence spoke volumes of him not believing. The blond felt a mild rush of air, as Otabek sighed, then he moved to fish his phone from his pocket. “Do you want to know more reason why I can’t talk to you for the past few weeks?” Beka asked with a steady voice, yet the blond can detect some sort of reluctance on imparting the knowledge.

 

“Why?” he humored.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky, are you ready to give Sofiya a cat sibling?” Otabek asked as he typed in his password and open his albums to scroll through.

 

“What do you mean?” the younger man queried as he tries to catch a glimpse of Beka’s phone.

 

“Will you co-parent cats with me?” Otabek clarified as he hands Yuri his phone. The teen eagerly took it, and staring back at him is mini-leopard. No… an impossibly adorable Bengal kitten, with a bright orange spotted coat.

 

“That’s mine?” he asked with a thick voice, eyes not tearing away from the screen.

 

“There’s two of them actually,” Otabek confessed. “My neighbor’s cat gave birth and has no place to keep them all. She heard that my friend and I likes cats very much so she gave me them. They’re supposed to be your birthday surprise, and I can’t call you because it’s really hard to keep them from you. Every time I open my phone, I’m tempted to snap a photo of them and send them to you.” He explained, at which Yuri just nodded to. He continued to scroll through the pictures to see more photos of the kittens, he noticed that yes, for the past few weeks, these kittens dominated his friend’s album.

 

It’s so unfair, here he is, all accusing of Otabek when the older man even got him cats. And he got to spend more time with the said cats. What did he do to deserve this man? Yuri was so overwhelmed with everything that’s happening that he abruptly responded with his typical aggressive nature. “Get out.”

 

Otabek was taken a back; he thought they were doing so well. “What?”

 

Yuri realized his mistake, when he heard Otabek’s hurt tone. But really, he needs to keep Beka away from him now and give the man a rest. He looks like he’s about to fall asleep like Yurio, and knowing him, he surely hasn’t slept properly too. Also they need more time for them to process the recent events adequately. “Get out Otabek,” he continued with his playfully sharp, serious tone, and straight face. “I don’t want to see you unless you’re bringing my cats with you. You’ve kept us apart for long, I want them with me now.” He finished commandingly, as he start to push the dazed man away from him.

Now that baffled Otabek more than ever. “Yuri, I don’t think they’ll allow-“ he tried reasoning, only to be cut-off by the younger man.

 

“I don’t care what they allow here, do not show yourself to me unless you have my cats. Now go.” Yuri has successfully pushed him off the bed, and is now waving off the astonished man who’s making his way out the door. But seriously, he just didn’t want to give Otabek whatever’s infecting him right now, it’s probably too late for that. He should probably tell his other friends to lessen their exposure on him for the mean time. Nevertheless, he’s glad Beka’s back with him.

 

When Yuuri and Viktor came back to the room, Yuri just sent a quick text to a friend.

 

_“I’m sorry Mila, and thank you.”_

 

 

Otabek was sitting on one of the hospital’s waiting hall near the entrance, waiting for Mila to pick him up since they’re supposed to have an early lunch. He sent her a quick text that he’s ready to go, while his mind was still drifting at the bizarre conclusion of his meeting with Yuri. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice an old man sitting next to him. “What are you doing out here?” the familiar gruff voice broke his mental trance; he turned to the man beside him who was offering him a cup of still warm coffee. Not knowing what else to do, he graciously took the offered drink, still unsure what to make of the old man’s opinion of him. Deep inside Otabek was having a bad panic attack.

 

“Your grandson kicked me out, sir.” He responded slowly.

 

“Did you manage to talk things out?”

 

“Y-yes, sir. I think we’re fine now, at least I thought we were until he kicked me out after I showed him the cats.” Honestly, he needs to take control of his mouth, but grandpa Plisetsky just raised a questioning brow at him, urging him to elaborate. “I… I’m supposed to surprise him with cats on his birthday. My neighbor gave me two; I’m supposed to give him one. He didn’t take it kindly when he found out I’ve been keeping them from him.”

 

Oh, so that’s what’s happening here. The old man just gave a light laugh before turning back to the skater. “Listen lad, do not take it to heart when Yurochka suddenly pulls away. He probably needs to think things over, but he hates it when people do that to him.” Nikolai frowned at that, and then sighed in frustration. “He’s also not used to having people see him at his most vulnerable, and I doubt he’s at his most comfortable right now. My grandson still has a lot to learn, please be patient with him.”

 

“I understand, sir. It’s just a shock today, after everything that happened.” There was a ring on Otabek’s phone, he checked to see that it was Mila, waiting for him outside. “I should be going, sir.” Nikolai gave him a nod. “Thanks for the coffee.” _And for being understanding._

 

“You’re welcome. Take care Otabek, I hope to see more of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Apology accepted Yurio, I just hope you won’t close off on me next time :(_

_I’m really sorry about that, no promises tho_

_Congratulations on getting together with Sara_

_Thanks_

_I’m guessing Beks told you?_

_Beks?_

_Yeah_

_Is it a hush hush situation?_

_Nah… we really couldn’t keep something this big._

_I mean the one with Otabek blew on our faces_

_You’re not mad at me for dating him tho?_

_I just hate that you hogged him >: (_

_Hey! I didn’t tell him to stop talking to you_

_Damn, what did you do to that boy?_

_He’s so in love with you_

_He was just as upset when he can’t talk to you_

_And the idiot can’t keep quiet on the cats_

_YOU SAW MY CATS BEFORE ME???_

_I’m sorry?_

_It’s pretty hard not to, especially when they’re living_ _with me at the moment_

_They’re pretty adorable actually :D_

_I’m letting my grandpa make a Borsch out of him!_

_Your grandpa loves him tho_

_Grandpa loves me more!_

_I’m surprised you’re even alive now to be honest_

_???_

_Your girlfriend’s brother is an overprotective, paranoid prick_

_Why hasn’t he killed you yet?_

_LOL!_

_He’s got his hands full on his boyfriend_

_His sis will murder him when I die_

_Plus I named my fish after him soo…_

_You got a fish? O-O_

_Oh I forgot, we haven’t been talking_

_Yeah I got a fighting fish_

_Named him Mich!_

_He’s pretty_

_Aggressive_

_Yeah_

_So, are you and Batman?_

_Batman?_

_Sorry, it’s a nickname_

_What does Beka call you?_

_Black Widow_

Yuri stared disbelievingly at his phone screen. He immediately exited his messages then proceeded to call Otabek. It took him a couple of rings before he was greeted with a groggy. _“Yura?” fuck!_  did he just wake Beka? Yuri looked up at the clock, and saw 11:45p.m. Huh…. It’s pretty late. Then he turned to the snoozing Viktor, his tonight’s guardian, who was situated on the spare cot. Well, this is what happens when you sleep the whole afternoon away. Why Mila’s still awake, he doesn’t know. Why she’s still online, he doesn’t want to know either.

 

He’s woken up Otabek, might as well tell him what he called for. “Otabek! I want a cool nickname too!”

 

There was a complete silence on the other side of the phone, Yuri thought Beka hung up on him, until he heard rustling of sheets and Beka’s deep, croaky voice. _“Go to sleep Yuri.”_

 

  _New Message from **Mila the Hag**_

_I can't believe you woke him up in the middle of the night for that_

_hahahahahahahahaha :'-)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably regret putting this up later for this might ruin the entirety of the story, but it's 2 a.m. here and Otayuri is ruining my life, and I'm lamenting over the fact that it might be a while for me to write again, and this bit has been swirling in my head sooo... I'll just decide whether to delete or edit later when I get proper sleep.
> 
> From this point on, whatever chapter I decide to add in this story, would just be bonus/mini chapters. They won't be following the original time line, they'll mostly be at random. That is if I get motivated to write more. So... umm enjoy? 
> 
> And THANK YOU for all who left comments and kudos, and to those who added this story to their bookmarks!

Focus. There was a momentary flash on his left side, another on the right, and one more above him. He barely registers the hand that left his shoulder, and the whispered words of encouragement.

 

Deep breaths …

 

_In_

_._

_._

_._

_Out_

_._

_._

_._

_In_

_._

_._

_._

_Out_

 

The sharp sound of blades slivering through the ice was a welcomed distraction from the thundering crowd around him. He steps on the ice and everything quiets… everything vanishes. It was only he and the unforgiving frost, enveloping him in its comfortingly cold embrace. Together they were a sight to behold, an enchanting mistress if you will, bending you to her demands while giving you an illusion of control.

 

The first notes of his routine began ringing; it was a cue for him to glide, leading him to the point where he’ll start spinning like a marionette - his movements precise, intricate, but fluid. His arms and limbs would transform to wings, propelling him to the air on his every jump, making it look effortless and instinctual. Light as a feather, they’d describe him. Despite trainings and growth, Yuri never really developed those bulky muscles; rather he’s maintained his svelte physique, an envy to many even to the younger skaters. Gods if only they knew the sacrifices he has to make, to maintain this body.

 

_Glide_

_Spin_

_Jump_

_Glide_

The music is consuming, but not enough to drown away his thoughts.

 

_Glide_

_Spin_

_Jump_

_Miss_

_Glide_

_Spin_

 

Focus.

 

What did Viktor say before? Just feel it. Do not think about it.

 

_Glide_

_Spin_

_Jump_

_Glide_

 

They’re slowly leaving. The people he used to skate with, new faces are replacing them. It’s not a bad thing, but he misses the ones he’s learned the most.

 

Yakov.

 

Yakov’s retired now. Left the ice for his wife, this time staying with her for good. If he sees me now, will he be proud of me? And Lilia? Have I met their expectations?

 

Chris.

 

Chris has long hung his skates for competitions, and married his low-key fiancé. Last time he saw him; the Swiss man was about to graduate with a degree on physics, of all things.

 

Georgi.

 

Ah Georgi, the man that pushed Beka to step it up a bit. He wonders how the old skater would react after hearing their latest surprise.

 

Viktor and Yuri.

 

How can he even begin with this two? They’ve broken the whole skating community two times over when they decided to retire together, and preserve their legacy on a different way. Yuri has been since living in the shadow of Viktor, the whole world expecting him to even surpass the legend. He resents it, to the point that he’s taken his frustration on the man himself. It was a nasty fight between the two of them, and only ended when Viktor graciously handled the situation, and showed Yuri that there’s more to life than the notches on the board. And Yuuri, he taught him only you are the enemy to yourself; you need to grow inside first before blooming at your best. He’s a different person, not Viktor, never Viktor. There will never be another Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuri has set his sights to make the world realize that. They have their own family now, with three little munchkins on their tow and, heaven forbid, a teenager that looks up to her uncle Yurio. There was never a doubt that two would be wonderful parents.

 

Seung-Gil, Pitchit, Leo, Michele, Mila, even JJ will be skating his last now.

 

And Otabek.

 

Beka taught him what inspiration truly meant. He’s left the ice too, and Yuri was upset for a while.

 

_Jump_

 

How can they leave this?

 

_Spin_

 

How can they turn their back on this?

 

_Glide_

 

How can you say goodbye to something you’ve dedicated your whole life to?

 

_Turn_

 

How will you let go?

 

_Twist_

 

His music was almost at its end, a bit more.

 

_Pause_

 

It’s done, and possibly the last one.

 

Yuri was only snapped out of his daze when roaring applause resonated throughout the rink. He was trying to catch his breath, still frozen on his final pose. His eyes scanned the crowd until he spotted his friends cheering for him; Viktor and Yuuri even have each twin on their arms. And Beka, he has that triumphant glint in his eyes, biggest smile on his lips. They look so happy, and he can’t help but be pulled in their direction. But he still has an audience to bid to, people he’ll never learn all the names but supported him all the same.

 

_This… this is how you walk away from it._

 

 

He makes his way to the kiss and cry, and once again, he barely cares about the numbers when he’s inside Beka’s arms. The man makes it so easy to forget. “You were so strong there Yura.” The Kazakh skater whispers praises in his ears, hands caressing the now undone tresses. The blonde can’t stop the flow of tears in his eyes, burrowing his face on Otabek’s chest deeper. He felt something warm was placed on his lap, and he looked up at his partner questioningly before opening the brown paper bag. More tears flowed from his eyes as the scent of freshly made Piroshky began to waft out, reminding him of the warm embraces he used to get from his grandfather. “We’re supposed to give you this later, Yuuri helped me make them.” He just nodded, until the older man held his face and had him look directly in to those warm coffee eyes. “Yura, your grandfather would have been proud if he saw you today.”

 

Another round of loud cheers erupted from the crowd, the scores were out and Yuri has once again, broken his own record. It was more than enough to place him for gold, after all, the youngsters still has plenty to learn. Now he only has JJ to look out for.

 

 

They meet with the Nikiforov-Katsuki family after the ceremony, their seven year-old daughter passing her own _‘Makka-dog’_ to Yurio because he looks upset even if he won. Yuuri immediately enveloped him in a hug, while Viktor stood not too far from them. “I know it’s hard Yurio, it’s your first competition without your grandpa.”

 

Yuri tried to rid the tearstains on his face, though his voice was still cracking. “I’m okay now. It just sucks that after all these years, when I dedicate a routine for him, he bails on me.” He stated jokingly. “Thank you for the Piroshky by the way. When did you have the time to do this?”

 

“It was actually Otabek’s idea.” The Japanese man smiled kindly. “You’re used to eating them after competition, we decided to carry out the tradition. He’s been practicing back home, so he’ll be able work efficiently and perfect them here.”

 

Yuri just nodded, so that’s where he’s been disappearing to, feeling small tugging on his left pant leg he looked down to see one of the Nikiforov-Katsuki twin. “Hey Ruslan.” He greeted the five year-old with a smile.

 

“Uncle Yurio can I have one of your buns?” the child gestured at the brown bag in his hand. Viktor looking mortified in the background.

 

“R-Ruslan!” the oldest skater let out warningly, which earned him a small pout.

 

“But papa, I’m hungry.” The dark-haired kid justified. Yura let out a few chuckles before passing Beka the bag so he can scoop up the child, who immediately clung to him.

 

“Of course you are, you are Katsudon’s child after all.” he tickled the kid playfully. “Someone’s bound to inherit his appetite.”

 

“That wasn’t very nice Yurio.” Viktor chided, while Yuuri just wearingly smiled at them.

 

“Ah of course your papa also has a black hole for a stomach.” The blonde continued jestingly. He gestured for Beka to hand him one, then passed it to the child who took it eagerly. “Here you go Ruslan, just be careful not to soil your clothes.”

 

“Da Yuri-oji. Arigato!” The child chirped happily before taking a bite on Nikolai Plisetsky’s signature Katsudon-Piroshky.

 

Ruslan’s parents would soon roll their eyes, and Viktor will remark. “You’re spoiling them, Yurio. And their dinner.”

 

"It's not spoiling when it's perfectly reasonable." The younger skater justified. "Besides, they're growing boys, they're bound to always be hungry. Especially inheriting your and your husband's eating habits."

 

They were on their way to go when it was Beka’s turn to feel light tugging on his shirt. He turned to look down, and met with the more bashful twin, Raiden. “Can I have one too, uncle Beka?” Otabek, turned to the parents knowing better than to just spoil the kid’s dinner, but they were too preoccupied with their daughters, and Yuri was busy chatting with Ruslan.

 

The Kazakh skater crouched down, and turned to the kid conspiratorially. “Promise you’d still eat properly later.” At which the kid seriously nodded to.

 

Yuri would catch them walking side by side, the young one’s hand clasped securely on Beka’s large one. He would pause to wait for them, the companions has long been distracted by old friends, at this rate they won’t be able to eat at all. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“I see I have one less Piroshky.” Yuri remarks teasingly, which earns him an innocent look from the kid.

 

“What can I say, he’s more adorable than you, I wasn't able to resist.”

 

“Mean.” The blond pouts, while wiping away stray crumbs on Ruslan. “You know at this rate, it will take us tomorrow to go back to the hotel.” Beka just nodded. “I’m considering retirement.” Yuri blurted absentmindedly.

 

"Hmphm?”

 

“Really Beka?” the blond skater deadpanned. "I'm serious!"

 

“Are you sure?” he asked incredulously, definitely piquing the twins’ attention, but remained silent.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes before replying. “Not immediately, but maybe in a year or two.” He responded carefully. “I mean, I still have time to think about it. And I’ve been slowing down since grandpa got sick, I think I want to invest on that flower shop we’ve been talking about.” He finished with a playful smile and tone.

 

Otabek graced him a fond look. “You really won’t let that go, would you?”

 

“Nope.” He puffed his cheeks in emphasis.

 

“It’s not that I’m not happy about your decision Yuri, but are you sure? I mean you love the ice, just earlier it looked like you belong no where else but there.”

 

“And like you told me before, there’s a life beyond the ice. Besides, I can coach too like Viktor, or I can go back to school even though I’d probably be one of the oldest in the class. I mean, Beka I’m nearing 30, I have a lot of gold medals to last a lifetime. I don’t need to prove anything anymore, I’d rather bow out gracefully now, that fall later.”

 

“What really brought this on Yuri?” the older man coaxed out.

 

“I… Beka I regret the time I could have spent with grandpa but didn’t since I kept on traveling and training, I was barely at his side. I mean, he’s seen you more than me on his sickbed, it’s unfair Beka.” There was a small pause between them before Yuri found the courage to say his next words. “Plus I can’t keep you from waiting for me.”

 

“Yuri-“

 

“No, listen to me. You’ve waited enough, I think it’s time to work on this.” He gestured at the two of them. “Beka, the whole world is still speculating if we’re together or not.”

 

“Really? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen some fanfictions online, and they’re _definitely_ not speculating.” Otabek replied with a suggestive smirk.

 

Yuri hit him playfully, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “We are not talking about that in front of the children!” Beka just let out a laugh.

 

“Uncle Yurio, what’s funny?” the twin on his arms asked curiously.

 

“Nothing Malysh, your Uncle Beka is just being weird.” He explained, praying to all deities that it will staunch off the kids questions. But of course, five years-olds aren’t really adept on social cues and are naturally curious.

 

“Just like how papa and tou-san are being weird sometimes?”

 

“Tou-san turns red too sometimes.” The other twin interjected enthusiastically.

 

“Y-yeah.” Yuri shot Beka, who was suppressing laughter, a murderous look, and mouthed _‘we’ll talk later.’_

 

“Uncle Beka, I really like your Piroshky, can you make some more when we’re back home?” Ruslan asked, earning him a nod of affirmation and a soft smile.

 

“Hey Beka, do you want a Ruslan and Raiden of our own?”

 

“Shup up Yuri, you’re tired. We’re not having kids just to satisfy your midlife crisis.”

 

“You’re right, we should get married first.” The blond stated decisively, completely ignoring the midlife crisis part, while readjusting the squirming child in his arms.

 

Unfortunately for them, it was at that moment that their friends decided to join them. “Married? Yurio, you planning on getting married?” Viktor asked hysterically.

 

“Yeah, because Otabek isn’t keen on the idea of eloping.” He humored the older man, completely ignoring the Kazakh skater who’s having a massive headache as time goes.

 

“Oi Otabek, you haven’t even asked for our permission.” The silver-haired man directed at aforementioned skater.

 

"Vitya be nice." Yuuri stated warningly.

 

“You’re not my parents, he doesn’t need your permission.”

 

“You all are crazy, I wonder why I stay with all of you.” The dark-haired man muttered, earning a sympathetic look from the Japanese skater.

 

“You love me.” Yura stated cheerfully. "You'll still love me even after the ice right?"

 

Beka's eyes softened, after all these years, Yura still need constant reminders once in a while, and the Kazakh skater is more than happy to oblige. “That I do, unfortunately, and that won't change.” He took the increasingly agitated twin from Yuri and herded both boys out, as Yuuri and Viktor's daughters were already whisked away by Pitchit, Guang-hong, and Leo from earlier, or else he would have made them come with him too. “Come on you two, let’s leave these people and eat by ourselves. It would soon be pass your bedtime.” And unsurprisingly, the twins obliged. No questions asked.

 

“Otabek! Stop kidnapping my children!” Viktor called out, as the three continued to walk away, completely ignoring him.

 

Yuri can only watch, and he’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but he’s heard Yuuri whisper _‘he’ll be a good dad someday.’_ He couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably stop making my characters eat on my story. Anyway, let me know what you think?


End file.
